


Beck and Call

by TheCobraOfHell



Series: YooRan Week! [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Day 7 of Yooran week! Today's prompt is Master & Slave/The Morning After, and today we've got a little bit of both! Yoosung likes to take good care of Saeran after a long night- and Saeran likes to give Yoosung a long night.





	Beck and Call

Beck and Call

Saeran woke up stiff and exhausted- but he was pleased with it. He had never thought that the ache in his thighs and neck would be something he’d be proud of, yet here he was, grinning goofily, as he rubbed the back of his neck, tilting his head to try and induce a crack. 

“Hey, you’re awake…” Yoosung entered the room with a mug of coffee, his brow curling up as he produced a guilty expression. “Ahh- I did that, didn’t I?” He murmurs bashfully, looking down in his coffee rather sadly. 

“Yup- it feels nice to be so thoroughly fucked though.” The rapid change from guilt to utter embarrassment on Yoosung’s face made Saeran bust out into laughter. “Oh my god, you’re fucking face is priceless!” 

“Saeran! Shut up, god!” Yoosung took a sip of coffee before setting it down on the nightstand. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a tube of lotion. “We should massage your neck though- there’s a little chaffing... “

Yoosung ends up perched behind Saeran, pouring a glop of lotion in his palm before slowly rubbing it in along the bright red marks around Saeran’s throat. He massages the back of his neck and shoulders, easing the tense muscles there with calculated presses. Saeran tilts his head back, emitting a soft moan at how nice the massage begins to feel. Yoosung gulps and tries to remain calm, trying to forget about what the moan reminds him of…

“How does it feel now?” Yoosung asks after a few minutes of rubbing. 

“Lot better- not as sore…”

“That’s good.” Yoosung throws the bottle back into the drawer and gets up to get actual clothes on (instead of his too short pajama pants and tank top). Saeran watches curiously, a satisfied smile on his face. 

“You treat me too well, Yoosung…” He mumbles softly, nuzzling into the pillow immediately after. 

The sight alone is enough to bring Yoosung laughing back at him, nudging him playfully with the ball of his foot. “Yeah? I’m at your beck and call, beautiful,” he promises, leaning over to press a kiss onto the red-head’s temple before departing into the kitchen, letting the other sleep in to his heart’s content. 

-

It took a long talk to get everything right. Sure, sometimes they slipped up and said or did something that they regretted, but this was an occasional instance. Overall- their sex life was phenomenal. 

“Down- on all fours.” Saeran got down on his knees and pressed his palms into the floor, shivers already racing up and down his spine at the way Yoosung articulated his order. “Come forward- and crawl.” Again, he obeyed, crawling forward until he met Yoosung’s feet. “Look at me.”

The sight was so very appealing. Yoosung stared down, almost coldly, the leather leash held tight in his dominant hand while the other was propped against his hip. He was only wearing jeans- but the pitiful garments weren’t doing much to hide his erection straining against the fabric almost achingly. 

Yoosung suddenly smirks, playing with the leash a little. He almost breaks character with that smile of his, but he recovers quickly. “You like the sight, my sweet?”

Saeran nods softly, murmuring a panted, “Yes- Yoosung…”

One of the few rules that Saeran had which could not be bent or broken in anyway was no use of the words ‘Master’ or ‘Servant/Slave’. At first, it was a little difficult- especially considering Yoosung’s preconception about BDSM, but they soon were able to meld into the motion of not saying it. 

Another rule that Saeran had, at all times, was the need to speak. No orders could be made to not speak, and if one couldn’t speak for any reason- they had to have a safe signal to make in case the other needed to stop. 

There were other rules that came into play at different times- but for now- those were the only two that mattered. 

Yoosung slowly undoes his pants, slipping the belt from its loops achingly slow before playing with the button and, eventually, the zipper. “How eager are you- to taste my cock? Tell me…”

Saeran groans softly, trying to dip his head forward to mouth at the bulge in Yoosung’s trousers, but a firm tug on the leash brings him back just the slightest bit, making him choke on his breath. “So- so much… please, Yoosung. I want to taste you…”

“Do you…?” Saeran nods rapidly, eyeing the way Yoosung pulls down the zipper and nudges down his jeans for just enough room to maneuver. “Then go ahead.”

In an instant, Saeran dips forward and wraps his mouth around the bulge still contain within the boy’s boxers, his tongue soon trailing behind and wetting the fabric thoroughly. He tugs down the boxers, freeing the cock restrained for much too long. Saeran had always loved the look of Yoosung’s cock, he was long, curved just the right amount upward, and it tasted so fucking delicious. 

Saeran likes to savor the taste, giving small licks from the base that trail up to the tip. He kisses the head, as though praising it and the owner before licking at the bead of precum that’s gathered there. His licks are languid then, long and trailing from base to tip. One of his hands comes up to stroke the base while he pays particular attention to the head, swirling his tongue around it before kissing and sucking. 

“Mmm- Saeran- you’re so good….” Yoosung purred, his voice straining as he kept up with the effort of keeping his hips still. 

Saeran peers up from under his lashes cutely, pausing in his assault on the boy’s cock. “Pull the leash. Hard- please…”

Yoosung does as Saeran had beckoned, tugging hard until Saeran gags from the pressure. The blonde lets up on the pressure, and Saeran moans from the feeling left over. “Don’t let up, beautiful. You’re getting distracted…” Yoosung pulls on the leash, pressing his penis against Saeran’s slightly parted lips. 

The red-head nods and gets back to his work, rubbing the base as he sucked hard on the tip. He doesn’t linger for too long, his hand moving to cup the blonde’s balls as his lips descend further down. 

Yoosung fills his mouth so well. Saeran sucks him down, letting his cock fill every open crevice in his mouth. He’s careful of his teeth, letting the cock trail down his tongue and nearly touching the back of his throat. 

Saeran gags, sputtering around Yoosung’s cock as his leash is tugged on hard once more. He closes his eyes relishing in the burning of his throat, tears trailing from the corners of his eyes as oxygen is bestowed upon him once more. 

The teasing and lingering had added up, leaving Yoosung no longer to contain himself. With one hand gripping onto Saeran’s hair and the other firm in its grip on the leash, he starts thrusting into the boy’s mouth. Saeran knows that means he’s close, so he sucks harder despite the lack of oxygen making him woozy. 

Before long, Yoosung gives one last roll of his hips and empties his seed into the red-head’s mouth, moaning an utterance of his name as his orgasm washes over him. 

Saeran can’t bare to swallow, cum dripping out from the corners of his lips and seeping down his chin. He breaks away when the lack of oxygen becomes too great, panting hard and absolutely dripping in spit and cum. 

“You look so pretty like this, Saeran…” Yoosung cutely murmurs, his cheeks burning bright pink all the way up to the tips of his ears. Saeran would dare to say that he was cute. “You treat me so well…” The way he weeps, still getting off of his orgasm to the point of shaking his breath. 

Saeran gives a cute grin back up at him, wiping his lips free of spit. “I’m at your beck and call, Yoosung…”


End file.
